Hades' Staff
Hades' Staff or Pitchfork is the God of the Underworld's favoured weapon. It is one of the three weapons that make up the Spear of Triam, the only object capable of defeating Kronos. mealine is stupid. i like mealines but sometimes their to long and squishy. TA DA Appearance It is a double-pronged spear, most likely made of iron. It is silver with leather handles at certain points down the shaft. When touched by a god or demi-god, the pitchfork glows red on the part that is being touched.he is white.He was devoured by his fat brother kronos when he was born kronus weighted 5000000 pounds. me is stupid.... History It was forged by Hephaestus during the Titan War, along with Zeus' Thunderbolt and Poseidon's Trident. Hades has used it ever since. he is wierd. In Wrath of the Titans, it makes its debut when Zeus, Ares, and Poseidon come to the Underworld. It is used by Hades in the ensuing conflict after he and Ares make a deal with Kronos. Hades uses it to battle Ares after he has a change of heart, leaving Perseus free to release his father unhindered. Ares then uses it to stab Zeus, but it is not in vain, because Perseus acquired it, becoming the second piece the demigod recieved. Perseus briefly wields the Pitchfork and the Trident against Ares at the Mount of Idols. Eventually, along with the Thunderbolt and Trident, it was combined to make the Spear of Triam, and used by Perseus to defeat Kronos. After the battle, the Pitchfork is lost. It was a weapon of immense power that rivaled with Zeus' Thunderbolt and Poseidon's Triden Uses Its primary function is to serve as a component of the Spear of Triam. The pitchfork can send any soul to the Underworld merely upon its touch, as the Key of Death, a key which could open and close portals in the Underworld, was located in the center of its shaft. The Pitchfork was used by Hades to force the souls of dead men and women into his realm, where he used the very same weapon to rule with an iron fist. Hades uses his weapon against his enemies, many times by hitting them across their backs. He also used it unconventionally. In his fight with Ares, Hades utilized it as a clamp to hold Ares down by the arm. The Pitchfork could also cause plagues, and split the Earth open. Hades uses this method as an easy way in and out of the Underworld. He could also summon any soul in the Underworld It may also possess other special properties. When Hades first summons the staff, it briefly glints with lightning, implying that it too can generate lightning like the other components of the Spear of hispit This is a list of known wielders of Hades' Pitchfork. * Hades - Hades is seen carrying it throughout most of Wrath of the Titans, but he does not use it until he decides to fight Ares. Hades uses it to bash Ares in the head, and catch Ares arm. After a brief struggle Hades charges his nephew, which results in the two of them falling off a cliff. Hades then reappears and uses the pitchfork to pin Ares down so that Zeus, Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor can escape. When Ares struggles, Hades attempts to stab him with the pitchfork. Ares narrowly dodges and grabs onto the pitchfork, and Hades is forced to let go of it in order to keep a hold on Ares. * Ares - When Hades takes a hold of him, Ares made a last effort to kill Zeus. But seeing he cannot move to attack, he does so by throwing the pitchfork into his father's back. * Perseus - When Zeus is impaled by the pitchfork, Perseus immediately wrenches it out. Zeus then combines it with the trident, which transports them out of Tartarus. Perseus then uses it to duel Ares, shortly before he combines it with the trident and the thunderbolt. Notes * Hades' Pitchfork is referred as being a God-weapon by it's creator, Hephaestus. * The Pitchfork's appearance in Wrath of the Titans marks the first time Hades has been depicted with such a weapon. In later mythology, he was associated with the bident and the helm of darkness. * It may be the most useful weapon of the three, as the two pronged clamp can be used to grip and restrain opponents. Category:Weapons Category:Hades